


Hasenglöckchen

by NarglexD



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Traits, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, bunny!Harry
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarglexD/pseuds/NarglexD
Summary: „Du wirst Draco gefallen.“Auf der Flucht vor seinem Cousin Dudley und dessen Freunden stößt Harry auf eine Raubkatze und sein Leben nimmt eine ganz neue Wendung, als er entführt wird, um den Sohn eines mächtigen Mannes zu bespaßen. In seiner Umwelt trifft er auf die unterschiedlichsten Charaktere und ihm wird bewusst, dass er dieser Schlangengrube möglicherweise niemals entfliehen wird.Aber Anpassung ist die Stärke des Schwachen, oder?





	Hasenglöckchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Du wirst Draco gefallen.“
> 
> Auf der Flucht vor seinem Cousin Dudley und dessen Freunden stößt Harry auf eine Raubkatze und sein Leben nimmt eine ganz neue Wendung, als er entführt wird, um den Sohn eines mächtigen Mannes zu bespaßen. In seiner Umwelt trifft er auf die unterschiedlichsten Charaktere und ihm wird bewusst, dass er dieser Schlangengrube möglicherweise niemals entfliehen wird.
> 
> Aber Anpassung ist die Stärke des Schwachen, oder?

„Du riechst nach Beute,“ waren die ersten Worte die Harry hörte, als er um die Hausecke bog und mit einem fremden Mann zusammenstieß, der ihn mit guten Reflexen an den Oberarmen hielt, und ihn dadurch vorm sicheren Fall auf den feuchten Boden rettete.

Sobald sich Harry gefangen hatte, machte er Anstalten sich von dem Griff des anderen zu befreien. Er hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren. Sein Cousin und dessen Freunde waren ihm dicht auf den Versen. Der Vorsprung den er aufgebaut hatte, schwand mit jedem Moment, den er sich nicht von der Stelle bewegte.

Die Worte des andren hatte er zwar dumpf vernommen, aber seine Konzentration war woanders. „Lassen Sie mich los!“ keuchte er und blickte panisch über seine Schulter.

Mal wieder gönnte das Schicksal ihm nichts. Fast nichts. In Windeseile fand sich Harry mit dem Rücken zu einer der Häuserwände wieder. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, in welcher Gefahr er sich befand. Er hatte seinen brutalen Cousin gegen einen fremden unberechenbaren Jäger eingetauscht. So schnell wie der andere war, hatte Harry kaum eine Chance. Er war zwar gut, aber gegen einen Jäger hatte er keine positiven Aussichten, versuchte er zu entkommen. Verzweiflung machte es sich in ihm breit. Er wünschte sich nun doch, dass sein Cousin mit seiner Gang noch auftauchen würde. Aber den schien Harry doch abgehängt zu haben. Jedenfalls waren sie bisher noch nicht in Hörweite gekommen. 

„Ein schwaches Ding wie du sollte nachts nicht allein durch die Straßen streifen,“ murmelte der alabasterhäutige, weißblonde Mann zu ihm. Ein Schauer lief dem Hasen über den Rücken. _Definitiv_ ein Jäger. Er würde froh sein, wenn er hier lebend herauskam. Dudley hätte wenigstens mit ein paar blauen Flecken überlebt. Das hier war ein ganz anderes Kaliber an Situation und er hatte Angst. Er wusste, dass ihm hier keiner um diese Uhrzeit helfen würde. Die Straßen waren leergefegt. Er war auf sich allein gestellt und es sah gar nicht rosig aus. Er hatte tierische Angst.

Harry wich einen Schritt zurück, als der Fremde einen Schritt auf ihn zu machte. Der Schwarzhaarige stieß mit dem Rücken an die Backsteinmauer hinter ihm. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte wie Espenlaub und er hatte seine Löffel fest an den Kopf gedrückt.

„Na, na. Scheu dich nicht.“

Der andere Mann machte einen letzten Schritt auf ihn zu und drängte Harry noch dichter an die Mauer. Mit schlanken, langen Fingern hob er das Kinn des kleineren an. Harry mied weiterhin den Augenkontakt und sank weiter in sich und gegen die Mauer zusammen.

Er wusste, dass er dieser Katze nicht entkommen würde. Er wusste nicht genau, welche Art Katze er war. Er tippte auf irgendwas wildes. Vielleicht ein Tiger oder Panther.

„Erzähl mir, warum hechtest du hier durch die Straßen? So ganz allein. Das ist gefährlich“ Die aalglatte, tiefe Stimme des Mannes lies den Hasen zusammenzucken. Er öffnete den Mund zur Antwort, bekam kein Wort heraus und schloss ihn wieder mit einem kleinen Klacken. In seinen Ohren, hallte das Geräusch mindestens durch die nächsten zehn Seitenstraßen, so laut wirkte es auf ihn. 

Er versuchte dem Blick des anderen auszuweichen, was sich als gar nicht so einfach erwies. Der größere hatte sein Kinn noch immer im Griff und festigte seinen Halt mit jeder kleinsten Bewegung, die der Dunkelhaarige machte. Morgen würde er bestimmt die entsprechenden blauen Flecken vorweisen - _falls_ er die Nacht überstand. 

Der Blonde war ihm so dicht gekommen, dass Harry diesem entweder ins Gesicht gucken konnte oder mit Anstrengung zu einer Seite an dem Gesicht vorbei. Letzteres erwies sich als zu schmerzhaft für seine Augäpfel, sodass er den Blick schnell auf den rechten Wangenknochen der Raubkatze richtete. Ein aristokratischer Wangenknochen, wie er bemerkte. Der Mann war älter, als er zunächst dachte. Vielleicht so Mitte 40, Anfang 50, überlegte Harry. Er hatte etwas über die Schultern gehendes glattes blassblondes Haar, welches offen sein Gesicht rahmte. Sie glänzten weich im Licht der Straßenlaternen. Nicht nur die Wangenknochen waren wie aus Stein gemeißelt. Die Nase, der Kiefer, das Kinn. Alles war symmetrisch und zart. Er sah aus als hätte er Geld.

Die blaugrauen kühlen Augen starrten ihn in den Boden. Harry erschauerte unweigerlich, als sich ihre Blicke für einen winzigen Moment trafen. Länger brauchte es nicht, bis Harry seinen Blick weiterschweifen lies. Mit so jemandem wollte er sich nicht anlegen. Er war eh schon in einer prekären Situation und wusste nicht wie er da wieder herauskommen sollte.

Der Jäger neigte seinen Kopf ein Stückchen weiter in den Nacken, sodass der Hase ihm unweigerlich in die intelligenten Augen sehen musste.

Harrys Kehle war nun gänzlich entblößt und er fühlte sich unendlich verletzlich. Alles nur, weil er kurz ein wenig frische Luft schnappen wollte und auf seinem nächtlichen Spaziergang seinem Cousin über den Weg gelaufen ist. Seinem _gelangweilten_ Cousin und seinen Freunden.

Ein Arm strich ihm über die absolut zerzausten Haare. Ein Erbe seines Vaters, wie man ihm immer erzählt hatte. Allgemein sah er seinem Vater wohl sehr ähnlich. Nur die Brille fehlte ihm.

„Wie weich,“ murmelte der andere wertschätzend.

Langsam begann sich etwas mehr als Unwohlsein und Angst in Harry zu regen. Ihm war glasklar, dass er gegen die Katze keine Chance haben würde, wenn diese ihre Krallen ausfuhr. Aber der Blonde hatte trotzdem kein Recht durch seine Haare zu streichen. Schon gar nicht so dicht an seinen Löffeln vorbei. Seine Löffel waren sein Heiligtum. Nur seinem Gefährte würde erlaubt sein, sie zu berühren. Das war unter Hasen so.

Aber eine dumme Katze würde so etwas natürlich nicht wissen. Katzen waren egoistisch, narzisstisch und grausam.

Das Knurren, dass Harry als Antwort auf das ungewollte Streicheln gab, ging in ein leises Schnurren über, als der Fremde über seine Ohren strich.

„Ah, ein Kaninchen!“ sprach der andere mit Begeisterung. Wie um seinen Gefallen zu betonen, lies er Harrys Kinn los, um mit beiden Händen über die weichen Löffel zu streichen. Sein Kopf sackte Kraftlos nah vorne bis er an die Brust des Blonden lehnte. Er roch nach männlich.

Der Dunkelhaarige wollte den anderen verbessern, aber das wohlige Gefühl verdrängte jedes kohärente Denken. Sein Schnurren wurde lauter. Er konnte sich nicht zusammenreißen. So gekonnt hatte Cho ihm keine Streicheleinheiten gegeben, als sie letztes Jahr zusammen waren. Die Beziehung hielt auch nicht lange. Sie hatte ihn am liebsten direkt binden wollen und das ging ihm einfach zu schnell. Er war kein Schwan wie sie, als dass er sich so einfach auf eine Beziehung für sein restliches Leben festlegen wollte.

Seine Erinnerungen an Cho verblassten, als der Jäger ein immer besseres Gefühl für Harrys empfindlichste Stellen ausbaute. Er bemerkte nur im tiefsten Unterbewusstsein, wie er langsam von dem Größeren zu einer schwarzen Limousine geführt wurde. Eine Hand kraulte ständig, aber ohne Monotonie, seinen Haarschopf und die nun nicht mehr vor Angst, sondern Wonne angelegten Löffel.

„Du bist perfekt,“ murmelte der andere Mann zufrieden, als Harry entspannt gegen ihn zusammensackte.

„Du wirst Draco gefallen.“

Das waren die letzten Worte, die Harry vernahm, bevor ihm ein Tuch vor die Nase gedrückt wurde und er nach einem kurzen Anflug der Panik das Bewusstsein verlor.

„Goyle, ins Aeterna.“ 

„Ja, my Lord.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasenglöckchen ist meine erste Fanfiction seit langem! Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch. Ich weiß selbst noch nicht wo die Reise hingeht. Vielleicht habt ihr ja Ideen! Ich freue mich über jeden Kommentar und jedes Kudo!


End file.
